Saying Goodbye
by Lokisgirl1988
Summary: Peter saying his last words and a very emotional goodbye to Yondu before he dies saving him. Based on a extended ending from the second film


**I decided to do a short fan fiction on when Yondu sacrifices himself to save Quills life there are so many great stories on here already that I have read so I hope this will please some fans.**

The heat from the explosions and flames were getting nearer to Peter pretty soon the island of rock that he was stranded on would collapse leaving him to fall to his death he knew this is how it should be be it was his fault he pursued to know more about the power that his father possessed, he had no idea how many lives Ego had already took. Peter prayed that the others had got to the ship ok along with Yondu.

Seeing him come to their aid when he was at the mercy of his father and fighting alongside him had left him lost for words but he was still relieved to see him none the less

Peter closed his eyes and tried to picture his mothers face not daring to look thinking of her would help, he had missed her so much all these years that had gone by without her. As the ground beneath him was about to demolish he felt something dart into him lifting him high off up off the ground, he could no longer feel the burning sensation from the fire but the cold air. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around was he dead? He did not feel like he was

Looking below him he cold see the explosions and flames from the bomb destroying the planet, Peter was taken aback by surprise to see that his saviour was in fact Fondu they climbed higher and higher.

"He may have been your father Quill, but he wasn,t your daddy"

Peter was lost for words this man he had known all his life since he was 8 had come back for him, he already knew the real reason why Yondu had kept him, always thinking it was because he was a skinny kid that could be some use to the Ravagers.

"Yondu i.. i guess what i am trying to say is that i am sorry for betraying you all those times, when all this time you saved me from a monster"

"You aint got to be sorry boy, the fault is mine you deserved the truth long ago. I am sorry i did not get it right with you but i know one thin i aint never going to regret keeping you as my boy"

"What"?

Peter was taken aback hearing those words from the captains mouth made him well up for years he had been looking for his father but the truth was he was already there, he was just too blind to see it. Yondu placed the space suit on Peter activating it as they were entering space.

"You have always been my son Quill"

"Where is your space suit Yondu"?

Yondu did not answer but pursued further they were climbing higher and higher into space the arrow rig was slowly running out because of the different atmosphere.

"Yondu what are you doing? Y you can't, please dont do this rocket.. the others they will be here soon, just hold on"

He wished he could go back and get his space helmet but it had broke during the final battle with Ego completely smashed so it would be no use to him now

Peters heart throbbed he could not let this be the end not when he finally realised who had been his true father all these years, pulling at the activation button for the spacesuit he tried to transfer it onto Yondu but it was no good the cold climate and change in atmosphere made it impossible to do so.

"Y Yondu.. dad i .. i can't let you do this i love you, do you hear me, how can you walk away from me now please dont go please"

Yondu cupped Peters face in his hands, and smiled he was freezing over suffocating but could just about manage that

"Oh god no no no no

"I i i love you my boy "

Peters chest tightened it had felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"I love you dad "

His eyes clouded over taking his last breath he fell into a deep peaceful sleep

Peter pulled his fathers body close to him in an embrace and sobbed he felt cold against his skin but he did not care, Peter had made the mistake go never holding his mums hand or saying a proper goodbye when she had passed, he was not going to do the same this time.

It was dead silent expect for his Peters cries he held onto Yondu until the ship came to retrieve him.

"Goodbye dad I will see you again one day"

 **Let me know what you think this scene was both emotional and beautiful between a father and his son and i have extended it quite a bit but hoping you readers enjoy it. Thank you**


End file.
